


Sweets

by Kalloway



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leftover(ish) chocolates.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 15/Hard to be soft, tough to be tender

Well, that was over. Rocbouquet hadn't expected to spend a day selling chocolates, but it hadn't been a bad day. She had chocolates for herself, and for Noel, and she'd been given even more as thanks. There had been a bit of nudging about giving them to someone special, but Lord Wagnas was not there and she already had some for Noel... 

And then she saw _him_ , staring off into the middle-distance with the same lost look he usually had. Rocbouquet frowned. She hadn't seen him until now, so he hadn't come to buy chocolates. She would have remembered. 

"Final Emperor?" 

He seemed surprised both that someone was speaking to him and that it was her. But she meant him no harm. Not in this world... 

She... It was an odd feeling. Rocbouquet couldn't help feeling that she knew how lost he probably felt. This was certainly all so unexpected and different than how things had been. 

"Rocbouquet?" 

"I didn't see you earlier," she said, her tone a bit sharper than intended. 

"Earlier?" 

"For chocolates." Most of the customers _had_ been women, but not all. 

"Oh..." 

There was a long moment of silence until Rocbouquet held out the box she'd been clutching. 

"These are for you. Just _because_." 

Once they were in Final Emperor's hands, Rocbouquet turned quickly to head off toward her quarters. She didn't think the sugary smell clinging to her outfit would be pleasant for long. Besides, she'd done what she'd needed-- _wanted_ to do. 

Looking back to see his surprised smile, well-- 

She was pretty sure they both felt a little more found.


End file.
